thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mae Mobley (1960-1962)/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141219033848
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 19) "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" an operator asks. "My maid is trying to break into my house. I'm all alone." Mae Mobley sobs. "Okay, sweetheart. Calm down." the operator tells her, typing. "My parents are out watching a movie. I can't reach them." sobs Mae Mobley. "I-I understand that, sweetheart. What's your name?" the operator asks. "Mae Mobley. Mae Mobley Leefolt." Mae Mobley tells her. Aibileen smashes the window, shattering it. "Oh, God! She broke a window! She's coming in the back!" Mae Mobley whimpers. "Okay, Mae Mobley, listen to me. Find a room and lock yourself in it right now." the operator demands. "Okay." Mae Mobley says, running to the end of the hallway where her bedroom is at. Aibileen unlocks the front door and enters the house. "Mae Mobley? Mae Mobley?" the operator asks as Mae Mobley closes her bedroom door. "I-I'm in my bedroom but t---the door won't lock! She's in the house." Mae Mobley cries. The phone line disconnects. "Mae Mobley? Mae Mobley?" the operator says, re-dialing the phone number. The phone rings as Aibileen stops walking. She hears the phone ring and investigates by going down the hallway. Aibileen opens the bedroom door and roams around. Mae Mobley shudders as a tear goes down her cheek. Aibileen looks out the bedroom window and sees that it's opened. Aibileen runs out, closing the bedroom door. Mae Mobley's breath trembles. "Mae Mobley. Don't speak. Stay quiet, okay. Officers will be there any second." the operator repeats. "I'm okay. I think it worked. The plan." Mae Mobley whispers. The operator sighs in relief. Aibileen runs to the front door. "I think she's going back downstairs---" Mae Mobley whispers but the phone line disconnects. "Mae Mobley? Mae Mobley?" the operator says, scared, and re-dials the phone number. The phone rings as Aibileen listens. "Mae Mobley, are you okay?" the operator asks. "Its okay. I'm fine." Mae Mobley says, trembling. Aibileen listens. "She's gone." Mae Mobley whispers. "Okay, good." the operator sighs, rolling her eyes. Aibileen decides to go back to the bedroom. "I think she's going back outside." Mae Mobley whispers, holding a butter knife in her right arm. She hears Aibileen returning. "Oh, God! She's coming back." Mae Mobley whispers, her breath trembling. "I don't wanna die." Mae Mobley quietly sobs. Another tear rolls down her cheek. Her breath trembles. Aibileen opens the bedroom door as a shuddering Mae Mobley tries to stay quiet. The bedroom door closes. Aibileen walks near Mae Mobley's bed (where she is hiding). Mae Mobley continues shuddering as a tear rolls down her face. She is dragged by the feet with her screaming. Aibileen turns her over on her back. She punches Mae Mobley with her screaming. "Please! Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me!" Mae Mobley screams. Aibileen breathes heavily as she takes the phone away from Mae Mobley's hand and presses the butter knife against her throat. Mae Mobley whimpers with fear. Aibileen puts the phone next to her ear, breathing heavily. "I don't care anymore! Kill the bitch!" the operator shouts. Aibileen continues breathing heavily as Mae Mobley whimpers. "Die, bitch!" Aibileen shouts as Mae Mobley screams. Aibileen yells, raising the butter knife in the air and stabs Mae Mobley in the chest, causing her to shriek. The phone line goes dead.